A circle has a circumference of $6\pi$. It has an arc of length $\dfrac{88}{15}\pi$. What is the central angle of the arc, in degrees? ${6\pi}$ ${352^\circ}$ $\color{#DF0030}{\dfrac{88}{15}\pi}$
Solution: The ratio between the arc's central angle $\theta$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the arc length $s$ and the circle's circumference $c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360 ^ \circ} = \dfrac{s}{c}$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360 ^ \circ} = \dfrac{88}{15}\pi \div 6\pi$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360 ^ \circ} = \dfrac{44}{45}$ $\theta = \dfrac{44}{45} \times 360 ^ \circ$ $\theta = 352^\circ$